My Only One
by Super-Mogils
Summary: New title for And Then You Can Along  Rosalie and Bella meet and their worlds start to change. Was Rosalie's life as perfect as she thought it had been? What was Bella trying to find in the town of Forks? Plus, who is Edward's mysterious lover? ON HIATUS
1. Feel That Venom Flow

**A/N: Ok so I had originally written another story about Bella and Rosalie called "She Will Be Mine" but I didn't like the way it was turning out. I think my big problem was that it was moving really fast and there was no time for a true relationship to progress. For this reason, I am making this story a very slow-burner. Do not expect female on female action until much later. I need to establish a new setting and all that jazz. But don't worry, there will be plenty of sexual angst to go around. This first chapter may be kind of boring because it's explaining where we are starting and everything. I think it turned out pretty well though. Tell me what you think!**

**P.S This is not told in any particular point of view. I like using an eagle eye view on my characters so…yeah =P**

**Feel That Venom Flow**

Rosalie Hale stepped into the quaint little building that was Forks High School. Her brothers and sister around her, she once again, for the umpteenth time in her existence, thanked whatever being was out there for giving her a place in the world as a monster. Although high school was sometimes a fair bit unpleasant, she would have done most anything to stay with her family. The Cullens. She wouldn't give this up for the world, not even for mortality.

~~BSRH~~

Bella Swan took a look around herself as she stepped out of her big red truck. It was wet and dark and cloudy. Everything was so lush and green and there was constant moisture in the air. Closing the door to her car, she took a deep breath. She hoped to find something in this town that she wouldn't have found in Florida with Phil and Renee. No…she didn't just hope, she prayed.

~~BSRH~~

The school was buzzing with talk of a new girl at school. A girl with dark hair and soft brown eyes and a certain clumsiness that many seemed to find endearing. Despite the fact that the new girl had even caused a little talk amongst her family, she ignored it. So what if there was a new girl at school? It wasn't like the Cullens would buddy up with her. She was a human, and they were dead. Those two didn't usually hang out, except maybe at funerals.

Edward snorted from across the lunch table they were sitting at. Rosalie raised a blonde eyebrow and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Rose. I think Emmett's finally getting to you," he laughed. She fought back a smile, not replying. Emmett was, at that very moment, trying to see how much human food he could eat in one minute. Alice, Rosalie's only sister, looked at Emmett with a questioning look on her face. Face full of food, Emmett spoke,

"Jasper dared me to do it" although since his mouth was stuffed, it sounded more like "Aspuh darel mnee ta too inh".

Jasper was just sitting there, with a small smirk on his face, watching his big burly brother stuff a whole slice of pizza in his mouth. Many of the humans started to stare too. The Cullens never ate food at lunch time. Noticing that he was drawing attention to himself, Emmett gradually stopped stuffing his face. Rosalie decided this was for the best. She didn't like interacting with humans. Especially her teachers. They acted so superior and treated her like some dumb blonde, but the truth was, she was twice their age and had probably read ten times as much as them on whichever subject they were learning. Whenever a teacher got especially pompous, Rosalie would remind herself that in a matter of decades, they would be dead and six feet under, while she would still be young and beautiful. This thought made her give a cheeky smirk, which irritated the teachers even more. She loved it.

As Emmett went to go throw up all the food that his body wouldn't digest, Edward got a funny look on his face. As he turned around, Rosalie got a bit upset. Why was Edward turning away from the family, towards the humans. They never interacted with the humans. As his eyes scanned the lunchroom, Rosalie heard Alice giggle and Jasper start to smirk.

It was quite sometime before Edward turned around again but when he did, he had a distraught look on his face. Rosalie smirked at him, without humor.

"Find a human that strikes your fancy?" she joked, hoping that it wasn't the case at all. Edward shook his head, bewildered. Everyone, except Alice who was giggling hysterically now, looked confused.

"The new human girl," he spoke softly, "I can't read her mind." He looked perplexed, and then frustrated, as if he blamed himself for this glitch in his mind-reading powers. For the first time that day, I looked over to the new girl. I knew that her name was Isabella and that she had moved to live with Officer Swan, her father. But that was it. When my eyes landed on her, I felt a strange jolt in my chest. She was fairly beautiful, after all. But it wasn't the cold, glamorous beauty that you saw all the time in vampires. It was different; it was soft, and innocent and timid. As she felt herself being watched, she looked in my direction. When she saw that I was staring at her, she blushed and quickly looked down at her plate of untouched food. I kept staring at her until the bell rang, shaking me out of my thoughts.

As I slowly stood up to exit the lunchroom, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face Edward. He looked at me curiously,  
"Rose, I think you should go home," he said sternly. As much as I hated being told what to do, I agreed, nodding my head. Edward had clearly seen something in my subconscious that troubled him. On a regular day, I would have given him a humph and strode on to my next class. But this was not a regular day. I could still feel where in my chest I had felt the jolt when I saw Isabella. That wasn't the real problem though.

Venom had started to excessively flow in my mouth.

~~BSRH~~

Bella walked into her science class, feeling apprehensive. All day, she had been made to introduce herself. Luckily, though, this teacher didn't, he just told her to go find a seat. As she looked around the room, she saw the only empty table belonged to one of the Cullens, Edward she believed his name was. As she quickly went to go sit down to the rather beautiful boy, the teacher began class. Bella caught glimpses of Edward, admiring his smooth skin and copper hair. He _was _rather beautiful. Bella spent a good twenty minutes trying to think of how to introduce herself, opening her mouth to speak, but deciding that whatever she was going to say was just going to sound stupid. She saw Edward smirking. She was about to give up on introducing herself, when the boy turned towards her.

"Hi," he spoke with wonderful diction, "I'm Edward Cullen"

~~BSRH~~

"You did _what!_" Rosalie shrieked. Edward had just told the family about the new girl, who apparently liked to be called Bella. "You interacted with a _human!_" she spat the word out hatefully. Edward turned towards her with a smile on his face, which only infuriated Rosalie more. She was positively shaking with rage, a growl deep in her throat.

Carlisle was looking pensive. He always loved an opportunity to explore more about human and vampire interactions and pondered over how this girl was immune to Edward's abilities. Esme simply had a look of motherly concern on her face. She was probably worried about Edward getting too close. As Edward read her mind, he snorted. He had just introduced himself and already everyone thought he was out for human blood? They were being ridiculous. Most of all, Rosalie.

Alice twirled over to Edward, smiling. He saw her mind and grinned at what she was seeing. Avoiding any more conflict, he quietly excused himself as everyone stood around, pondering, and Carlisle made his way upstairs to his study, with Jasper in tow. Those two were unstoppable when they got a new concept to study. They were sure to be in the study all night, reading book after book and thinking and arguing and getting all up in quite a fit. It was pretty amusing to watch, actually, assuming you didn't get yourself into the discussion as well.

As Edward crept away from his house and out into the woods, he began to run. Trees passed by him and the wind caressed his face. His feet barely touched the ground as he flew through the woods, he was going so fast, yet you couldn't even hear him. He had to admit, being a vampire _did_ have it's advantages. As he approached his destination, he slowed his pace. It was fairly dark outside, so he could sneak around without alerting the humans…or the werewolves. He paced along the Quileute Border anxiously, keeping himself alert of any sound or movement. There was a rustling in the bushes and Edward smirked.

"I thought you weren't going to show" a voice spoke softly.

"I almost didn't," Edward teased. He could almost hear them smiling in response. A dark shape appeared and started for the woods, on Edward's side of the border. Edward followed loyally. "You know," he spoke softly as he was roughly shoved against a tree, "we don't have to keep meeting in the woods…" he trailed off as warm fingers trailing over his collarbone, and moist lips exploring his neck. Edward allowed himself to be distracted. He enjoyed being distracted…mmm, very much.

"I love you…" he whispered softly.

"I know"

~~BSRH~~

After hours of thought and confusion, Rosalie had made her decision. She would completely ignore the girl. She refused to interact with the humans. Let Edward be the one to make nice with them. Emmett called her name softly and she smirked. Feeling like a sneaky teenage girl, she tiptoed into the bedroom and into Emmett's love.

**A/N: So, this is just a taste. Let me know if I should continue with this one and for those of you who read "She Will Be Mine", let me know if I should keep going with this one, or that once. Reviews are always welcome. I like to think that I take criticism fairly well. **


	2. Don't Go

**A/N: So I've started this story and have discontinued "She Will Be Mine". I'm sorry, y'all but it wasn't going anywhere! All my chapter ideas included the Quileute tribe and it just didn't all add up correctly. So I've started this one! I think this will go a lot better. A bit of a slow-burner so bare with me okay?**

**Don't Go**

Rosalie's thoughts were wandering as she ran her fingers through Emmett's curly hair. She really did love this boy, even if he had moronic tendencies. As he looked up to her with that boyish grin, she gave him a rare warm smile. The smile that she only reserved for her beloved. Her Emmett.

Her mind briefly came to Isabella, the human girl for whom her mouth "watered" so to speak. She had looked quite delicious, with the blood rushing to her cheeks, and creeping up her neck.

Mmm, that neck. The skin looked so soft and tender. Rosalie could easily bite into it and all the warm blood would come flowing out, right into her parted lips. Slowly, she would drain drain drain. Until there was nothing left. The girl would try to fight her for a moment, but Rosalie would sooth her, stroke her hair, rub her skin. Bella would be powerless, completely and totally—

Edward was clearing his throat rather loudly as he passed by Rosalie and Emmett's door. Rosalie mentally slapped him.

~~BSRH~~

Bella was once again wandering the halls of Forks High School, trying to get used to all the faces. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she realized it was Mike Newton, the nice blond kid who had followed her around. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey Mike," his face brightened as she said his name.

"Heya Bella!" his enthusiasm was evident. Bella wondered how someone could be so optimistic and peppy. As they walked, Bella noticed that Mike almost literally _bounced _with every step he took. Her mind wandered to the whole concept of male cheerleaders when he interrupted her thoughts, "Look, a bunch of us are going to the beach this weekend. You should definitely come with us!" Realizing that she had no other plans, Bella thought for a moment. She had wanted to go to the library but she figured that she might as well try to make friends here. She had been looking to find something here hadn't she?

"Sure!" she tried to imitate his eagerness, and then felt sick to her stomach. Peppiness, she realized, just wasn't her thing. The effort it had taken her just to say sure had already drained half her energy. _Memo to self,_ she thought, _never try that again_. Mike seemed pleased enough though.

"Alright! I'll pick you up from your place at 11:00 a.m. Sharp!" he laughed as he walked away to go to his next class. Bella shook her head and chuckled. People sure were friendly here.

"Don't go," a somewhat familiar voice spoke in her ear. Bella turned and saw it was Edward, with a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying to see if he was kidding.

"Don't go to the beach with them. It's dangerous for you to be there," Edward ignored the fact that he was romantically involved with one of the reasons why it was so dangerous. He was a vampire; he could take care of himself. But Bella was another weak human. He had only known her for a day, but he felt an urgency to protect her.

"Dangerous how?" she was being stubborn. As much as she liked Edward, she thought that he was being a bit odd.

"Look Bella, I can't tell you why, but just trust me when I say don't go. It really is dangerous." He was trying to get her to just agree, but she had a stubbornness that he knew would get in the way.

"Well, that's wonderful! I laugh in the face of danger. HAHAHA!" Edward smiled at the fact that she was in the face of danger right now as they spoke, but he said nothing more. They walked together to lunch, but then Edward walked over to the table where his family sat and Bella made her way over to the table where her "friends" were. Jessica eyed her curiously.

"Were you just talking with Edward Cullen?" she asked. Jessica seemed the type to enjoy gossip.

"Yeah. Why?" Mike was kind of glaring over at the Cullens as Bella spoke.

Suddenly there was an outburst of laughter from the Cullens' table and Bella turned to look as Edward and Emmett roared in laughter. As she watched curiously, her eyes caught with those of the blonde one whom Jessica had told her was named Rosalie Hale.

Seconds seemed to tick by awfully slow until Rosalie sneered and looked away, turning to watch Emmett with a determined look on her face. How strange…

~~BSRH~~

Rosalie watched her idiotic boyfriend and even more idiotic brother laugh as Edward relayed to them what Mike Newton was thinking. Apparently he thought that Edward was "stealing" Bella from him. Rosalie did find this a little amusing seeing as it was quite clear that she wasn't interested in Mike at all. Even Alice was giggling a little and Jasper grinned as he felt the waves of jealousy and protectiveness rolling off of Mike Newton.

Yup, they were all having a good laugh, until Rosalie felt eyes on her and turned, locking stares with Bella. Suddenly, Edward's laughter stopped, Alice got wide-eyed in terror, and Jasper frowned. The only one left out of the loop was Emmett, who just looked confused.

Edward saw Rosalie thinking of ways to lure Bella away from her table of "friends" for a few moments and bring her out to the woods…she would follow.

Alice saw Rosalie sucking the life force out of Bella through her neck, draining her of all her blood.

Jasper felt the pure, unadulterated bloodlust coming from Rosalie. Alice was planning on tackling Rosalie so she didn't try any of it and Edward was about to nod to give her the go-ahead, but next thing they knew, Rosalie was turning towards Emmett and started playing with his hair. Everyone but Emmett looked at her in shock as she hummed a little tune and her mind went back to her boyfriend.

Edward was terrified. Alice's thoughts spoke to him, _Carlisle_, she instructed. Edward nodded his head and Alice quickly got up to go call Carlisle immediately.

This was wrong, Alice thought to herself. Of all of them, Rosalie was the person who seemed to handle her bloodlust the best. Ever since that awful incident with her fiancée, she seemed to _prefer_ animal blood. As much as Rosalie claimed to despise the humans, she seemed to value their life a fair bit. Something in Rosalie was changing. Something Alice couldn't see, something Edward couldn't read, and something Jasper couldn't feel. Carlisle would know what to do. He always knew what to do.

~~BSRH~~

As Bella settled into her seat next to Edward for science class, she thought about asking him what was wrong with Rosalie. Why had she stared at her like that, like she would love to tear her to pieces? And why had she sneered at her so nastily? What had Bella done to her? Edward's thoughts, however, were on a completely different subject.

"Don't go," he reminded her again. She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, hang out with me. We can go shopping." Human girls liked shopping right. Alice sure did.

"Oh, are malls safe then?" Bella asked sarcastically. Edward grinned.

"They're very safe. Probably the safest place you could be. Now, beaches on the other hand…" she laughed and jokingly punched him in the shoulder.

"OW!" she shook her hand while Edward attempted to muffle his hysterical laughter. She narrowed her eyes at him. This of course, only made him laugh harder.

"You're funny, Bella," he really was starting to enjoy the girl's company.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad I entertain you," but she was laughing a bit too, trying to shake off how much her hand really _did_ hurt.

"But seriously Bella," he spoke a bit urgently now, "you don't want to go to La Push." Bella glared at him.

"I already told you, I laugh in the face of danger." She smirked.

"There's no way I can convince you not to go, is there?"  
"Nope." She then turned to face the teacher and Edward glared at her. Though he had to admit, her stubbornness was kind of endearing.

~~BSRH~~

Rosalie was walking to her car when the scent hit her. That alluring scent that could only mean one thing: Bella was close by. Turing around wildly, Rosalie tried to identify where Bella was and in less than a moment, she saw her, walking towards her hideous red truck. Suddenly, Bella tripped over her own feet and everything, bag, books, and Bella herself, went sprawling across the pavement.

"Ouch!" Bella had scraped her palm on the ground when she tried to catch her fall. Rosalie smelled the blood, and couldn't help herself a moment longer.

In less than a second, she was crouched in front of Bella. This was the first time she had dared allowed herself to get close to the human girl, and it was dizzying. Luckily, they were outside, and the air was crisp, keeping Rosalie in check. Picking up a stray textbook, Rosalie handed it to Bella, who looked up at her in fear. Trying to soften her expression, Rosalie spoke.

"You okay?" her first voluntary interaction with a human in decades and she chooses 'You okay'?

Bella slowly nodded, taking the textbook from her. They're hands brushed and sparks flew. Rosalie heard Bella's heartbeat speed up, making the blood flow from her hand even faster. Rosalie could smell it permeating the air and she took a deep, unnecessary breath, inhaling it. Their faces were very close together. Rosalie couldn't tell what she wanted to do more: kiss her or drain her. Bella's sweet breath tickled Rosalie's face and they locked eyes. Bella looked nervous, Rosalie liked it. She was in control of the situation. She could do whatever she wanted and she knew Bella would comply. She could offer to drive Bella home and she would say yes. She could kiss her and Bella would kiss back. She could ask Bella to go for a walk in the woods…

Instead, though, she just whispered, "Hi, I'm Rosalie."

"I'm Bella." Her voice sounded shaky. Rosalie smirked at her anxiousness. She loved this feeling. This feeling of power and control. They weren't even touching but Rosalie knew…Bella would obey whatever Rosalie requested.

"Try to be more careful, okay Bella?" she said gently. Watching as Bella tried to discreetly inhale Rosalie's scent, becoming intoxicated by her vampire pheromones. "O-okay" she stuttered. Rosalie flashed her a smile, and in less than a second, she was gone.

**A/N: Hooray sexual tension! Whooo! Let me know how this chapter turned out. I wasn't really in the zone when I wrote it but I think it turned out okay. Let me know! I love you alllll!**


	3. Breathless

**A/N: Ok so I know how badly the last chapter royally sucked but I think this one will turn out better. Just so you know, I've given Bella more of a personality because it's nice to have a character who people can't just project themselves into when they feel like fake-making out with a fictional vampiric character. **

**Breathless**

Bella couldn't sleep. Couldn't make her eyes close. She was staring up at her ceiling, thinking of one person: Rosalie Hale. She had been thinking about her since Rosalie had left her stranded in the parking lot, panting, dizzy, and weak. It had taken every ounce of energy to even stand up, much less get everything in her car. The entire car ride home, she had been in a daze; her distractedness caused her to almost run two red lights. All she could think about were those eyes, that voice, that _smell_. Rosalie smelt like sweet vanilla and cherries. It made Bella's mouth water. She tossed and turned, trying to get some rest, but it was useless. Frustrated, she jumped out of bed. Bad idea. Her legs still felt like jelly and she just ended up plopping back down onto the mattress. Resting her elbows on her knees, she looked out her window, into the darkness of the night. Her entire body felt overheated. This was ridiculous. She was going to approach Rosalie tomorrow. She wanted an explanation.

~~RHBS~~

Rosalie had to stop. It was out of control. Alice had come to her countless times. Told her she saw that Rosalie was going to kill Bella. As much as Rosalie thought she had a handle on the blood lust, she reluctantly realized what a dangerous game she had been playing. What if Bella got hurt and it was all Rosalie's fault? What if she hurt her? What if she killed her? It was much easier to think clearly when Bella wasn't around. Rosalie thought that she had been looking for some harmless fun. It wasn't harmless, though. Not at all.

At first she had thought that everyone was being ridiculous. That they were overreacting. But then Alice had come to her. Had told her that she saw Rosalie, her mouth at Bella's neck, sucking all the blood she could get. Bella's eyes were empty, lifeless. Rosalie had thought that Alice was just making the vision up to get Rosalie away from Bella. But then she looked into her sister's eyes. There was fear, terror. Pure horror. Killing Bella would mean a war with the Quileute, and that would result in a visit from the Volturi. Rosalie shuddered as she remembered the vampires in the painting in Carlisle's office. There was just too much danger.

Plus, there was the fact that Rosalie did, indeed care very much about Bella. Probably more than she would ever willingly admit. If she killed Bella, she wasn't sure what she would do with herself.

And then there was Emmett, whom she loved and cared for. She didn't want to hurt him. He truly meant so much to her.

With that, Rosalie began to plan. Ignoring Bella wasn't going to work. Rosalie ignored all humans. She had to show Bella that she meant nothing to her. That yesterday afternoon was nothing, just Rosalie playing around with her. She had to avoid her, stay completely out of her path. And when they did come into contact, she would have to act completely chilled and cold. As much as it pained her to think about it, she decided that Bella would be nothing to her.

~~BSRH~~

As Rosalie saw Bella rushing towards her in the parking lot, she fixed a cold, steely look on her face, making sure to look down at Bella as much as possible. The human girl seemed to notice her chilly demeanor and slowed, approaching with caution. Knowing this would be the last time she would speak to Bella, she chose her words carefully.

"May I help you?" she sneered nastily, acting like the stuck-up bitch that everyone thought she was. She cringed at her own words, but told herself it was for the best.

"Um…about yesterday, Rosalie, um, well…" she was stammering, all her confidence gone. She cringed as Rosalie raised a critical eyebrow at Bella's incoherency. _What is going on? _Bella thought to herself.

"Well, it was kind of…um…never mind." Bella just stood there, still trying to sort out her thoughts. She was afraid to look Rosalie in the eyes. God, she really was terrifying.

"Don't waste my time, Isabella. I have other places to be." With that, she turned on her heel, leaving the girl speechless. On the inside, Rosalie was a wreck. Like it or not, she felt _something _for the girl. She wasn't sure what it was. It most certainly wasn't love. But she knew that this human was more important than the others. Bella was special. With that in mind, Rosalie decided that Bella deserved better than her anyway. Even if Bella's death wasn't an issue, Rosalie had nothing to give her. Absolutely nothing. With that, Rosalie told herself it was all for the best, and didn't look back as she walked away.

~~BSRH~~

"Bella's going to La Push with Mike Newton tomorrow." Edward told her at lunch. She snapped at him.

"So?" she tried to keep her voice even, though the charade was useless as Edward could hear her furious growls and indignant shrieks in her mind. He shrugged though, pretending not to hear.

"I figured you could help me convince her not to go. She won't listen to me. But I'm sure that, even though you acted like a total bitch this morning, she's still listen to anything you say." Ah, so he was using her influence on Bella was he? Well it wasn't going to work…was it? But did it make much sense? She went through this whole process to protect Bella from danger, but going to La Push could be just as dangerous, maybe even more so.

"I don't care how she spends her free time." Rosalie didn't sound very convincing, but then she mentally slapped herself. The humans from Forks High School always went to the beach. They were alive and well. Going to La Push beach and actually hanging out with the natives were two totally different things. Edward let out a sigh.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just find out on Monday," he said in mock defeat.

"Find out what?"  
"If she survives. Didn't you know? She knows the Blacks."

Rosalie was out of her seat in a flash.

~~BSRH~~

Bella had purposefully sat with her back to the Cullens. She knew if she could see Rosalie, she would stare, and she couldn't stand to see that beautiful face turn into the cold icy mask it had been this morning.

"Bella?" honey and cream touched her ears, though they sounded strained, almost as if spoken through clamped teeth.

"May I have a word with you _alone_?" Bella tried her best to sound natural.

"Sure" her voice was already sounding shaky. She stood up slowly. Not wanting to look directly at Rosalie's face, she immediately turned her attention to the door that led outside. Trying to get Rosalie's scent out of her system, she leaned up against the brick wall of the building, inhaling the cool air. Opening her eyes, she noticed that Rosalie was standing right before her, in all her blonde glory. Taking a chance, Bella looked up at Rosalie's face and was surprised to see, not cold indifference, but uncontained fury. Bella opened her mouth to speak but Rosalie quickly put up a hand to stop her. Bella closed her mouth. She waited as Rosalie was almost shaking, and Bella was certain she heard what sounded like growling in the back of her throat.

"Bella, only a fool would go to La Push beach. Especially someone new to town." Rosalie tried to control the emotion in her voice but it was too damned difficult.

Bella forgot about how incoherent Rosalie made her and flared up.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself," she argued. Why did everyone think she was some helpless mess? And why was Rosalie talking to her after the way she treated her this morning. She wasn't going to have any of it. "Look Rosalie, I don't know what this is about, but you made it quite clear this morning that you'd rather not have anything to do with me, so if you'll just excuse me—" she made to leave but in less than a second, a pale arm flashed out next to her head, stopping her from moving. Bella was now trapped where she was, Rosalie's hand perpendicular to the wall. Slowly, Bella turned looked into Rosalie's eyes. There was fire in them. Complete and total fury. Bella found herself getting somewhat excited.

"Bella," Rosalie's face was very close to hers and she spoke angrily, "You will not go to La Push tomorrow," Unlike yesterday, Rosalie was no longer in control. Not really. She was preventing Bella from going anywhere, but she couldn't control her decisions…could she? Bella snorted at Rosalie's command.

"Rosalie, I don't know who you think you are. I don't even know who you are," Rosalie growled, her breath brushing across Bella's face, which made the girl melt a little more, but she managed to keep a level head, "Just leave me alone. I don't want to deal with this whole 'turn me on one day and completely hate me the next.'" This made Rosalie even angrier.  
"You…think…I…hate…you," Rosalie tried calming herself down as much as possible but it was damn difficult.

"Very much so." Bella spoke defiantly. Rosalie brought her face even closer, if that was possible, making sure Bella kept eye contact with her as she spoke.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," she snarled. With that, she pushed off the wall and went back into the cafeteria. Bella, weak in the knees, slumped down onto the ground, hyperventilating. God, what was with that girl? And why did she manage to control her like this? Bella didn't know why but she knew one thing was for sure: if going to La Push meant the difference between Rosalie ignoring her and Rosalie being furious with her, then she would be damned if she didn't go.

**A/N: Alright well I hope that was pretty okay. I just love sexual tension! It makes me crazy! Ahhhhhh! This story is pretty jumbled right now and I apologize. There's just so much to get in and I just want to keep updating updating updating! I don't have the patience to write long chapters. I get too excited and want to post ASAP! I promise there will be more about Edward and his little friend in the next chapter and YES there will be some changes in the story line for this to work sooo =P **

**This is fanfiction. I don't have to go by the book!**

**Hope you loved it dearies!**


	4. The Reunion of Jackie and Bill

**A/N: Sorry I've been kinda MIA, guys. I'm currently also working on a few Harry/Draco stories so that's been keeping me pretty busy. But I'm here to deliver the lovely lesbian femslash that all you perverts crave so much! (Don't worry, I'm the one writing it, which makes me even more perverted =P) Anyways, Hope y'all enjoy!**

**P.S Keep in mind, especially for this chapter, that I had to switch around some timing from the original books and such to keep the story going. Please do not judge. I'm only trying to make your slashy dreams come true!**

**P.P.S If you get confused about Jake and Bella, just pretend like you're reading about them with fresh eyes. I had to change a lot of things from the original plot for this chapter to work.**

**The Reunion of Jackie and Bill**

Bella felt weird riding in the big Suburban with all the kids from school. Sure, she was friendly enough with them, but she still felt detached, like she didn't truly belong with them.

She had been very suspicious when there had been a giant roadblock about a mile from the Quileute border. There were two construction workers there who had on long sleeves and pants, gloves, and caps on their heads pulled down enough to hide their faces; but they walked with the same grace and lightness as the Cullens. Bella narrowed her eyes but mentally slapped herself. The Cullens were just teenagers. Granted, they were inhumanly beautiful and self-isolated but they were teenagers nonetheless. They wouldn't be capable of setting up a fake roadblock…

…Would they?

Despite the block however, Mike had announced that he knew a back way. He failed to mention, however, that it was a tad…off road. Bella clutched the seat to keep from bouncing around as they drove the rock and unstable "back road" that Mike knew about.

As they crossed the Quileute border, she felt a sense of calm come over her. It was strange, but it was almost as if she was protected here. Safe. But safe from what? She didn't have the slightest idea.

As they approached the beach, Bella couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of the ocean. It truly was fantastic, especially on rare sunny days like today. The way the light glinted off the water made it sparkle like a diamond, and the sand on the beach looked pale white, strong in contrast to the black pebbles scattered across the water's edge. Bella couldn't wait to get out of the car and walk around.

Finally, the car stopped and everyone piled out, just as eager to get into the sunlight as Bella was. Some people had even brought their bathing suits, but she was smarter than that. It might have been sunny, but it still couldn't have been warmer than 75 degrees. The girls were giggling nervously as they stripped down to bikinis as the boys looked on with appreciative expressions on their faces. Bella couldn't help but stare as well, some of the girls really were nice looking, especially Lauren, with her long blonde hair and well defined curves.

Bella's mouth watered as she thought back to another blonde beauty, the very one who had warned her against coming here. If there had been any hope of taking that advice, it had vanished the second they had crossed the Quileute border. Bella snapped back to reality as she heard Lauren giggling when one of the boys—Eric she believed his name was—said something rather flattering about her bathing suit. Bella mentally rolled her eyes at their flirting and followed as Mike and some of the others to a fire pit on the beach and helped set up camp. The guys who had decided to help unpack rather than ogle the girls watched with admiring eyes as Bella managed to lift up several logs they had brought along. However, this admiration quickly dissolved into amusement after she had put them down next to the pit and then proceeded to slip on a bit of wet sand. Mike was still chuckling as he helped her up and she put on a bit of a disgruntled pout that only made the guys howl even more.

"We're just messing around, Bella," Mike tried to soothe her, holding her hand longer than necessary after helping her up. She started getting uncomfortable as he traced his thumb on her palm and abruptly pulled away. He gave her a cheeky grin and her face turned bright red.

~~BSRH~~

"Mmm, Edward…"

"That's right, moan for me, I love it when you moan,"

"Mmm, touch me more right there, rub me…oh yeah,"

"C'mon, louder, I want your voice to fill my ears,"

"Oh! Unnhhh! Edward no fair!"

"Beg for it…"

"Please! I'll get on all fours like the dog I am, please just touch me! Please…oh…mmm, yeah…."

They had been at it for hours and Edward wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself. His little friend seemed to be enjoying them self but the vampire's stamina could only last for so long. And those moans! They were driving him mad. He just wanted to pin his lover down and take what he wanted. But he couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right.

After all…

Jake was still a virgin.

The younger boy suddenly stopped moaning, and his ears perked up.

"Edward shush," he scolded, trying to get a better listen as the vampire lick his collarbone, making him shiver.

"What is it, love?" Edward mumbled. Jacob was awestruck. Was he serious? He had better hearing than Jacob did! Had he seriously not heard anything? Edward chuckled at his boyfriend's thoughts.  
"Of course I heard them, however, my ears favor the sound of your moans and breathing over a few stray footsteps." Edward answered. It had taken Jacob quite some time to get used to that, after he had imprinted on him.

**(A/N: MY STORY GET USED TO IT!)**

Edward tried to get Jacob's attention back on him, but the moment was lost, as his boyfriend was now fully consumed with the sounds he had heard. Edward sighed, rolling off of his lover.

"I should go," Jacob was now worried. Edward had told him some kids from the Forks High School were coming to the beach and he and Edward _were _rather close to the beach. He made to get up, however, Edward snuggled close to him and licked his earlobe, something Jacob could never resist.

"C'mon love," Edward whispered seductively in his ear, "stay a little longer. The big mean high school kids can't get you here."

Jacob was on top of him in less than a second.

"Hey guys! I found the trail! This way!" a voice shouted less than 50 yards away.

"Shit," Jacob muttered.

"See ya," Edward said before licking Jacob's collarbone again and then, in a flash, he was gone.

"Stupid bloodsucker…" Jacob mumbled to himself.

~~BSRH~~

Bella noticed there had been a few additions to the group that had left to go on the nature hike once they returned. These additions were a group of boys and an admittedly rather attractive girl who all looked like they probably lived on the reservation. They waved to everyone sitting around the campfire. Bella couldn't help but notice how one of them looked a little familiar…

"Jake?" the tallest one looked over at her and smiled warmly. "Oh my god! Jake!" She jumped up, running over to hug her childhood friend.

"Hey Bells!" Jake laughed as she leaped into his arms, holding her tight.

"It's been way too long!" she cried out as he swung her around.

"I know! You stopped coming up here!" he accused, letting her down gently.

"Duh! Have you looked around!" she asked incredulously. Jacob howled with laughter. She never did like how wet and green and mushy it was in Washington.

Everyone else had been watching them curiously. Mike Newton decided to step in.

"So…you two know each other?" he eyed Jacob, sizing him up. Jacob wanted to laugh out loud at the obvious jealousy plastered all over the guy's face.

"Childhood friend," Bella explained, leaning against Jake's chest. She had always felt so comfortable around him; it was like instinct. Mike didn't look the least bit happy at this piece of news. He really didn't need to, seeing as she knew Jacob to be totally and completely gay. Had been since she caught him trying to steal some of her dresses when they were kids. She had made fun of him for weeks on end that summer until he had turned around and pointed out that she never wore the dresses anyway and always acted like total boy because she loved watching baseball and getting dirty whenever they played outside. They had called each other Bill and Jackie for the rest of her visit that summer.

"I want you to meet everyone," he told her, turning them towards the group of reservation kids. "Bella, this is Quil, Embry, Sam, Jared and Seth," he introduced, thoroughly ignoring the girl who Bella had been admiring when she first saw them. The girl looked rather put-out at being ignored and she moved forward to punch him in the shoulder. Bella laughed at the wince on his face and she was impressed by the girl's strength, if not a bit intimidated.

"I'm Leah," the girl said pleasantly, turning to stick out her hand to Bella, who took it a bit timidly, "Leah Clearwater."

"Bella," she replied, "Bella Swan." Smiling slightly. Leah smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," they were still shaking hands and Bella was astounded at how warm Leah's was. It felt like it was heating her from the inside out.

…Indeed, it was certainly heating her from the inside.

Jacob and Seth both cleared their throats rather loudly, causing Bella and Leah to jump, finally dropping each other's hands. Bella blushed profusely and Leah glowered at Seth. The other boys burst out in boisterous laughter. Eventually, Bella and Leah joined them, the ice having been (though rather rudely) broken.

Bella's fellow students from Forks High School sat forgotten at the fire pit as Bella walked down the beach with the reservation kids.

"So, Bella, what brings you to Forks?" Embry asked her as they wandered along the shoreline.

"She decided she couldn't keep away from me any longer," Jake announced solemnly, "It's heartbreaking, really, Bells. You know that my heart can never be yours…" he sighed dramatically and Bella thwacked him over the head.

"Oh, believe me, I know, _Jackie_," Bella emphasized on the feminine name and jumped out of the grab her friend made for her, coincidentally bringing her close to Leah's side. Honestly, Bella could be a bit of a flirt sometimes. Leah smiled and shyly brushed her hand against Bella's, who smiled back.

"Yeah, well Bella doesn't have the necessary _equipment_ for you to give your heart to her, eh Jake?" Quil snickered and dodged a playful punch from Jake.

Suddenly Sam stiffened and everyone turned to look at him. Bella was confused but the others seemed to immediately stand at attention. Bella guessed that he was the head of their little group of friends since he apparently seemed to be the oldest. Funny but everyone seemed to gravitate more easily to Jake. Must be the charisma.

"Jared, Embry…the forest," he said curtly. The two nodded and started off towards the woods. Bella looked at Jake, raising her eyebrow in question. He just grinned at her, as if nothing had happened.

"Why don't you come over to my place for dinner, Bells? I know Dad will be dying to see you. We can call Charlie over for dinner too!" Bella could always tell when something was up with Jake and his peppiness was definitely an attempt to cover something up. However, she quickly forgot about it when she felt Leah's warm hand slip into hers, and felt herself being tugged towards the reservation neighborhood.

"Er, I better tell Mike and everyone where I'm going," she said. The last thing she needed was them calling the cops—and, consequentially, her father—to report her missing.

Bella saw Jake and Sam exchange a glance and felt Leah's grip on her tighten a little bit. She subconsciously leaned into the other girl.

"Alright, why don't you and Leah go and tell them and then Leah can take you back to my place, yeah?" Jake's tone was peppier than ever. Something was definitely wrong. But she just nodded and started off with Leah back towards the camp. As they approached the fire pit, Leah let go of her hand and Bella suddenly felt very cold.

"Hey…er, Mike?" Bella hoped that she wasn't going to hurt Mike's feelings by going off with the reservation kids instead of staying.

"Hey Bella!" his expression was bright as she walked up but slightly darkened when he saw Leah watching Bella intently.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go back with Jake and them. To catch up and all. I'll get a ride home from him, so you don't need to worry about taking me home," the look on Mike's face told her that he very much wanted to worry about taking her home.

"Well…alright. Be careful though," he said, throwing a glare in Leah's direction.

"Alright, see you at school on Monday, Mike!" Bella called out as she ran back over to Leah.

"Ready to go then?" Leah asked, a grin spreading on her face as Bella subconsciously took her hand again once they started walking.

"Yeah, I'm more than ready," Bella responded. It was then that she realized she hadn't thought about Rosalie since Jake and his friends had shown up. It was a nice change.


End file.
